Rumpelstiltskin VS Dragon
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. Rumpelstiltskin gains magical powers after accepting an offer from one of hell's demons, escapes his cage prison and goes out to restart his attempts at conquering all. Dragon sees this and tries to stop him, but will she be able to when he's got these new mystical abilities of his despite how, if he didn't have them, he'd become a snack for her?


Hi, everybody! It sure has been one SHREK of a long time since I last wrote a Shrek fanfic. But now I'm writing one again, and in this one, Rumpelstiltskin manages to escape the cage prison he's being kept in when he gains magical powers through a demon from hell who wants to give mysticism abilities to the most evil individual in the universe, and that just happens to be him, since he's the most evil of the Shrek villains and since Farquaad, Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming are all dead, anyway. The only one who sees him escape is Dragon, by chance, and she takes off after him, but Rumpelstiltskin has means to counter her attempts to stop him with his new powers despite how she'd destroy and eat him if he didn't have them. Can Dragon still manage to stop him? Find out by reading this story.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place four weeks after the events of Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular.

In contrast to how she's portrayed in the franchise, Dragon is perfectly capable of fluent speech in this story. Otherwise, she's the same way she's depicted in the actual movies and TV specials.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Shrek franchise. With the exception of the demon who grants Rumpelstiltskin his new powers, that is.

Rumpelstiltskin VS Dragon

Rumpelstiltskin was really feeling miserable right now. After all, there was no way any of the ones holding him captive were letting him out of his cage, and he had no means of getting out of it on his own accord. He was saying to himself: "Damn it, I was so close. I can't believe I lost everything at the last moment and the world I created was destroyed and reversed. I was an all around king, dammit! And now I'm nothing but a lowly captive. I'd do anything to get free of this cage and start a new conquest. If only there was a way to."

But all of a sudden, he saw something most unexpected happen. A demon made its way up out of hell and through the floor, then into the air via flying with its wings in front of the cage Rumpelstiltskin was in. Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes widely and went: "Holy shit! Am I just seeing things, or are you a demon who's come out of hell?" "Oh, it's the latter. You are not just seeing things, Rumpelstiltskin." the demon replied. "How do you know my name?" asked a most startled Rumpelstiltskin.

The demon responded: "We see everything in hell, just like everything is seen in heaven. Anyway, as to why I've come up here. Observe what I have in my hands." Rumpelstiltskin took a look at a glowing green amulet the demon was holding, and said: "It's an amulet, by the looks of it." "True, but not just ANY amulet." the demon replied. "Look at the way that it glows. This is an amulet which is magical in nature, and it can grant magical powers to anyone who the one holding it chooses to give said powers to."

"It can?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, quite surprised. "Most definitely." the demon stated. "It is my amulet, and I wanted to use it to give mystical abilities to the most evil individual living in this universe. We in hell are able to see that's you, so how would you like magical powers, might I ask?" "Are you kidding? I'd love magical powers of my own. It'd help me get out of this cage and start fresh in terms of ultimate and absolute conquest of this world. I accept your offer with much enthusiasm." Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "Very well, they are yours. Be sure to use them to make hell of this world as well as conquer it." the demon told him. "I intend to do just that." let out Rumpelstiltskin.

The demon nodded and used the amulet to grant mystical powers galore to him, then the demon vanished away back into hell. Rumpelstiltskin would say: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I now have mystical abilities of my very own, and with my newfound magical powers, nothing is going to stop me from reclaiming what's rightfully mine!" He cast his first spell to make it so the cage that contained him disappeared, and he then cast a spell to teleport out of the house he was in. A second later, he said: "Free at last! Man, am I happy to be out of that shithole of a cage! In any event, never again will I be held captive by anyone!"

He used his magical powers to fly up into the air and cackled: "Now to make my way out of this swamp and to a place more suited for someone like me, where I can begin taking over all of this world, and this time make sure it sticks and stays permanent!" But unbeknownst to him, it just so happened that Dragon had been flying home to her family after having taken a nice, long, flying constitutional, and at just the moment he was taking off, had seen and recognized him. She was quite astonished, since he hadn't been able to levitate himself before and had been caged, as well. But now he'd escaped somehow, she could see.

"Dear God!" Dragon exclaimed in her mind. "That's Rumpelstiltskin! How in the world did he get out of his cage, and how he is now able to fly, for that matter? Well, I'd better follow him to see what's going on and to make sure he can't do any damage!" So she flew after him and did all she could not to be seen. Unfortunately, Dragon was enormous as hell and her shadow of course extended quite a bit beyond where she was as a result of that size. Which means that, just a little bit after she was following him, Rumpelstiltskin saw her shadow.

Turning around, he then let out: "Dragon? What an unwanted surprise! You were damn well following me, weren't you now, bitch? And since this isn't the world in which you were my captive beast for sending up against foes I meant to have killed, you obviously mean to try and stop me, being a friend to my other enemies and all!" "That's right, and I am going to stop you!" let out Dragon, but before she could attack, Rumpelstiltskin told her: "I think not." and used his new magic powers to teleport both her and him to a secluded spot in a deep, dark forest.

After doing that, he used his powers to make Dragon fall onto her back and keep it so she was stuck that way. Then he walked over and said: "You're my prisoner now, Dragon, and quite frankly, since I can do whatever the hell I want to you, I think I'll hone my skills with my newly acquired magical powers by using them to torture you and in the long run make an example of ya to anyone who'd dare challenge me now, your friends or otherwise. I know the perfect way, too." Dragon suddenly saw that she was getting fatter than she already was. Her big belly grew bigger and bigger just now, expanding along with all other regions of her body.

Her eyes opened widely and she cried out: "What are you doing to me, you monster?" An answer from Rumpelstiltskin came out as: "Isn't it obvious? I'm fattening you up! And that's not the only change I'm making to you, lizard lady!" Dragon also saw that her hind feet were now as big as house doors, just like, by the time Rumpelstiltskin stopped using his magic on her, her tail, arms, hands, legs, neck, face, back, sides, wings and belly were all noticeably huger, thicker and filled out with blubber.

Rumpelstiltskin then made an enormous feather from his magical powers and walked on over to a furious Dragon, who was saying to him: "I swear to you, when I get up again, you will really pay for this!" "No, I won't! The only thing that pays around here is to have these nifty new powers of mine! Now, then, one of the reasons I made you fatter than you already were was due to wanting to make it obvious to you just who's in charge here, but it was also to ensure that you would not be able to move as easily, thus making it far simpler to force you to be my slave and pet like you were in that alternate universe Shrek inadvertently wished for."

He brushed the feather around and across Dragon's gigantic feet, tickling them, and he'd go while doing so: "To further make certain you submit to me and make it clear you haven't got any choice but to do my bidding from now on, I think I'll demonstrate three different forms of torture that I can do to you, just as examples of what will happen if you try to fight me and/or do anything resembling rebellion or mutiny against me from now on." Dragon exploded into utterly helpless laughter, going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as she kicked her feet up and down. Her body was also bucking.

"And that's just the warm up in that form of torture." Rumpelstiltskin told Dragon before jumping onto her belly and brushing the feather up and down her belly and also into her navel, at the same time telling Dragon: "Of course, this is the least awful torture method I'll use on you if you give me cause to." While her huge gut and belly button were being tickled all over by the big feather, Dragon was laughing harder than ever. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears came out of her eyes, and Rumpelstiltskin waited until her body stopped bucking, which it was doing even more than before now, and then he hopped off her belly. Just to clarify, Dragon was incredibly ticklish all over her body, but her belly and belly button were her ultimate weak points. Anyway, Rumpelstiltskin, after landing on the ground, said to her: "The other two I can and will use if necessary are much worse. This second one, for example." He used his power of magic to cause Dragon's entire body to be wracked with thrice the amount of pain felt when a heart attack happens to a human. Dragon roared out in agony: "AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" and Rumpelstiltskin asked sadistically with an equally sadistic smile: "Hurts, doesn't it? And do not think for a second that I can't crank up the pain, too!"

What Rumpelstiltskin did next, however, would prove to be his fatal mistake. Because a second after he said this, he ran up one of Dragon's arms and onto her chest, then he said: "And for the third example of the countless ways I can torture you if you get out of line, I can make it so that your fire breath spontaneously goes back down your throat and into your body, burning you from the inside out, and I can fix every bit of damage up so that this can happen over and over again if I so desire. Between that and how your strength, durability, flight, claws, teeth and flame breath are nothing compared to my mysticism, not to mention how I've got you in a very vulnerable position right now, I think you can tell how it is!"

He subsequently performed the form of fire breath torture he'd just described, undid all of the damage after enjoying Dragon's shriek of excruciation and, once she was back to how she had been before he burned her on the inside with her own fire, he ordered Dragon: "If you want to live, then you are going to make your eternal vow of submissive servitude to me, and I mean this instant, bitch!" but failed to notice at the time that Dragon's hand was coming towards him. She grabbed him from behind, making it so that she squeezed him hard, tightly and brutally after she caught the fiendish, vile little dwarf completely off guard, and before he even had a chance to react or do anything about it, Dragon popped him into her mouth and began chewing away at him. "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he cried out as her massive teeth sunk into him like steak knives.

Rumpelstiltskin tried to counterattack with magical spells, but it was too late for him. In the ultimate irony, the spells he tried to cast but couldn't focus on enough or generate correctly hit Dragon, but all they did, thanks to how screwed up they were, was get her feet back to their normal size along with her hands, legs, arms and wings, in addition to making it so that her tail, neck, face, sides, back and belly lost a portion of the fat added to them, though all were still by all means noticeably bigger and fatter than they'd previously been nevertheless.

Finally, Rumpelstiltskin was dead as Dragon finished chewing him up and then threw her head up into the air to swallow him, and as his mutilated body hit her stomach acid, he was fully melted down and nothing but rotting meat and dead bones. Dragon rubbed her paunch in joy and satisfaction, so happy to have had the last laugh and gotten rid of Rumpelstiltskin for good in the end, and she was also able to tell that killing Rumpelstiltskin had made it so that he no longer by any means had the magical effect on her that made her unable to get up off the ground.

So she sat up and then stood up, and, after testing things out to make sure she could still fly despite being even more obese than she'd been previously, even if not on the level she'd been when she took a hold of Rumpelstiltskin to turn the tables, she flew up into the air and made her way back home. She said while doing so: "My, oh, my, am I ever going to have the story of the century to tell my family and friends! Especially since I've little doubt they're wondering just where the hell I've been by this point, so I've got a lot of explaining to do when I return."

She then smiled and said: "Still, I will say that it feels real good to have had the last laugh in the end, and even better that I both made Rumpelstiltskin pay for all he did to me and was real obviously intending to do after he was done with me, and, of course, made sure he really got one hell of a fitting punishment for all of his previous crimes and simultaneously saw to it that never again would he pose a threat to this world and/or anyone or anything in it. Not to mention how so very delicious he was in my mouth and how goddamn good he felt going down. That is quite the nice bonus." Suddenly, she let out a loud belch from her victorious snack, and giggled.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Dragon fans and/or those of you who wished Rumplestiltskin had met his end in Shrek Forever After like the other villains did in their respective movies.


End file.
